sirinaenfandomcom-20200213-history
Khito Tar 'Nucam
|gender= Male |height= |weight= |skin= |hair= |eyes=Yellow |affiliation=*Covenant *The Wartorn |branch= |garrison= |unit= |rank=Imperial Admiral |title=Shipmaster |era= |battles= }} Khito Tar 'Nucam is a Sangheili Imperial Admiral formerly in service of the Covenant, later the Wartorn. In the years leading up to the fragmentation of the Covenant, Khito had taken part in a heretical group alongside High Councilor Garr 'Alakavai in improving the Covenant. After the dissolution of the compact between the San'Shyuum and the Sangheili, Nucam and Alakavai joined together in order to form a better future for his people. Biography Early Life Born in the Nucam keep, a very loyal vassal state to the House of Alakav, Khito 'Nucam would grow up and become close friends with Garr 'Alakav. Graduating from a prestigious war college in the state of Vrama, Khito was assigned to the CAR-class frigate Unrelenting Rage where he would serve until the beginning of the Covenant's war against humanity, where he would be re-assigned to the Seeker of Truth. Field Master By the time of the , Khito was promoted to the rank of Field Master. His first assignment was when he led a section of Covenant ground forces on Jericho VII, alongside an Arbiter who was killed during the fighting. Breaking through the UNSC defenses, Khito and his warriors tore through the human's ranks from the inside and quickly securing his section of the planet. Shipmaster Becoming a Fleet Master by the time the Covenant arrived at Skopje, Khito took part in the battle where he ordered his ships to shoot down anything that attempted to take off the planet during the plasma bombardment of the planet. As the massive assault died down, Khito led a section of his troops to the surface and proceeded to eliminate any remaining UNSC presence. He, however, came across a group of civilians during his search and seeing the destruction he had wrought upon their world, allowed them to live having grown sorrowful for them. Imperial Admiral Gaining the extremely powerful position of Imperial Admiral, Khito 'Nucam became one of the most respected Sangheili within the Covenant fleet. With his newfound power, he would lead excursions to past battles in order to look for any signs of survivors and eliminate them. He was rare among his colleagues, in the way that he did not enjoy the slaughter of innocents. Great Schism His innate distrust of having Jiralhanae commanders in his fleets may have been one of the reason that when the Hierarchs initiated the Great Schism, the Jiralhanae within his command were put down easily with not even a single ship was taken over. Realizing that the majority of Covenant ships were now under San'Shyuum or Jiralhanae control, Khito 'Nucam set a rendezvoused with Garr 'Alakavai, an old and dear friend of his who was in a similar position, in order to better formulate a strategy and retreat back to their home. Wartorn Arriving back home, Khito found his home under attack from his people's betrayers. Seeking a modicum of revenge, Khito and Garr led their people into battle against the Jiralhanae-led forces. After killing the Jiralhanae Chieftain Tacitus, and defeating those who would defile their home, Khito and Garr set out to create a vanguard for their world. Personality & Traits Equipment